It Began In '83
by TriforceLink205
Summary: At least one chapter each on all of the characters in FNAF, in the reflective feely style of Tortured!
1. Freddy

**This is what has come of my friends saying I should flesh out and continue "Tortured."**

 **Hope you like it. :P R &R!  
**

* * *

They call me "Freddy."

That's not what my name is, though.

That's the bear's name, mine is Lisa.

When the nice man got a scary look on his face, he hurt my friends, and then he hurt me.

Then it didn't hurt anymore.

The next thing I knew, I was on the stage, and there were other kids calling me "Freddy," but that isn't my name.

At night, when the lights go out, I can move around, but I can't talk anymore. Then I realized what happened.

He killed us.

Then he put us inside Freddy, and his friends.

Now, we were them.

I wasn't scared anymore; I had gotten over that after the first night, when I realized I could move around.

He still works there, during the day, but I think he noticed us staring at him. I saw him washing blood off of his hands last night.

Another of the animatronics in the back room woke up.

I'm not scared anymore.

Now I'm mad.

Mad at the man in purple for hurting my friends, for killing them and putting them inside these characters that we loved.

I used to watch the T.V. show, now I'm inside Freddy.

And the kids still call me that.

But my name's Lisa, and purple used to be my favorite color.

They still call me "Freddy."

* * *

 **Well, it feels a little weak... I still hope you liked it, and look forward to the chapter about Bonnie! I haven't figured out what to call it yet. :P**

 **XAX, out, PEACE!**


	2. To My Sister

**Chapter two! This one is for Bonnie. As I'm writing this note, I have no idea what to do with the chapter, or the kid who got stuffed, so… yeah. It'll come together, I hope. :P R &R!**

* * *

My big sister tried to stop the man from taking us. I didn't even realize what he was going to do to us until she was gone…

Now I'm inside this rabbit… I was only here for my friend's birthday party…

I hated Freddy Fazbear's, it creeped me out.

I can't talk, I can only sing those stupid songs that are programmed into the animatronic.

I hate guitar, I hate rabbits, I hate Freddy Fazbear, and I hate the man in purple!

I can't play soccer anymore.

I can only move around for the stupid kids who like these stupid characters.

The purple man saw me staring at him yesterday.

He hates us, like I hate him.

I want to hurt him like he hurt my sister, but I can't do anything other than move my eyes until nighttime.

And the useless night guards are terrified of us.

I might as well get something out of this.

I like to run up to the doors of the office and jump out at them.

I keep hoping that one night, the man in purple will be there.

I won't just jump in.

Not that night.

That night, I'm going to get revenge.

He'll pay for what he did to me, to my friends.

To my sister.

* * *

 **Well… I guess I can do different emotions, can't I? :P I like this one, it's a little different. Hope you like it..**

 **XAX out, PEACE!**


	3. Let's Eat!

**Chapter three. I've known what I was gonna do with this one for a while. I hope you enjoy it; I have a feeling it'll be a little longer. R &R!**

That man in purple was taking my little brother and his friends into a back room. He didn't look like he was going to give them cake.

I used to love Freddy and the gang.

I even had my tenth birthday party here, back in '78.

I had to protect my little brother, but none of the adults were around.

I went into the back room after them.

The door actually led to a hallway, is was dark, but there was a little light coming from a room at the end. I heard crying, but it wasn't from that room.

I ignored it and ran down the hallway, almost slipping on a puddle.

I stopped in the doorway, and he saw me.

His eyes narrowed, and I realized that one of the boys was clinging to the man's leg, as if he would protect him.

I was pretty sure that wasn't the case.

My brother was huddled in the corner. I think the man in purple had been talking to them before I arrived.

I reached out my hand for my brother, and he started walking toward me, but then I heard the man scream in anger, and I felt a pain in my wrist, and then I looked at me hand, and it wasn't there anymore. It was on the floor, and the man had an axe in his hand.

It was dripping blood.

My blood.

I tried to scream, but no sound came out.

I looked up at the man and he was just smiling.

I was scared.

Then he swung the axe, and I wasn't scared anymore.

I was cold.

I looked around and saw that I was still in the room.

I was not, however, still in my body.

He had killed me, in front of my baby brother.

Then he stuffed my body inside the Chica suit…

I felt drawn to it, so I followed, and I felt myself settle into the suit.

I was Chica now.

I couldn't watch as he took the axe to the other children in the room.

First, my brother.

Then his best friend.

Then Lisa.

I realized that my brothers friend was the man's son.

I remembered the man coming over and dropping the boy off for weekend sleepovers.

He had killed his own son.

I heard that the boy had been involved in the purple man's daughter's death. The boy's sister.

I knew it was an accident, but it seemed that the man didn't.

He put them into suits as well. He put my brother in Bonnie, Lisa into Freddy, and his son he put into Foxy.

I remember the boy saying that Foxy was his favorite…

Sometime after the man left, I was able to move.

I looked at the other… Animatronics, in the room.

They were my family now, and I would help take care of them.

A weird puppet came into the room and told us what had happened.

It was the spirit of the first child the man had killed, back when it was an accident.

It said to call it Mari.

Mari said she would help us, she would find a way to put us back together with our families.

I found another Chica suit, an older one, and took the bib it wore.

My old one said Let's party.

My new one says Let's Eat!

And I'm getting hungry.


	4. The Cove

**Foxy! I'm finished with the first four! Here we go, I don't own anything.**

 **R &R!**

My dad asked me if I would bring some of my friends into the back room with him.

He said he had a surprise for my birthday.

I didn't like my surprise.

He hurt my friends.

He hurt me.

I didn't even get to eat any of my cake…

When he had finished… he put us into the animatronics.

He put me into Foxy though, so I'm a little okay…

Foxy was my favorite.

But I don't know why he would hurt me.

He knows I didn't mean to hurt my baby sister.

Doesn't he?

After what seemed like forever, a scary puppet came into the room.

She told us everything would be okay, and that she wouldn't hurt us.

Then she said her name was Mari.

I like Mari, she's nice.

But she said we were gonna hurt my dad.

I don't want to do that.

So she told the others to jump into the office and scare the guards really fast.

But all I do is run into the office to warn them.

When I try to talk to them, all I can do is scream…

It's scares them…

I'm sad, but I like Foxy, so I'll be okay, I guess, but…

I miss my dad…

 **I hope you like it! I hope it made you feel!**

 **XAX, out, PEACE!**


	5. Strings

My mom was late.

She was supposed to pick me up fifteen minutes ago, and I was scared.

I heard tires screeching and I felt something hard hit me.

When I opened my eyes, I hurt really bad, all over.

There was a man in a purple shirt standing over me, crying.

Then he got in his car and drove away. It was dark outside.

Then the blue and red lights started flashing, but I could see myself.

I had died. All alone in front of Fredbear's.

My mom showed up after the lights. She was angry, and then sad.

I stayed there. After everybody else left, I stayed, and I found a puppet. I climbed inside. It was warm.

When I climbed it, I could see through it's eyes. Everything was red.

I was mad now.

My name was Mari, and that purple man had killed me.

There aren't any strings on this puppet though. I can leave and go anywhere I want.

I like red. It makes fire pretty, and I don't have any strings.


End file.
